We have History
by Yuki no Ai
Summary: She was mine.. I met her first.. at least I did when I was small.. I don't care if they were childhood friends she saved me first! Mostly Hieikag later on little Hiei-Kag-Kur


Title We have History

Rating: T rating may go up..

Warning: Language HieixKag + HieiKagKur

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha because if I did.. well than I would have published a few crossover novels of them..

Summary:

She was mine.. I met her first.. at least I did when I was small.. I don't care if they were childhood friends she saved me first! Mostly Hieikag later on little Hiei-Kag-Kur

_**Chapter 1**_

_We had history, we knew each other for a very long time in my case.. That was the main reason why it hurt so much.. Seeing Kurama get closer to her in such a short time.. _

_They said they were childhood friends yeah right. As if with an perverted fox in your mind you could be 'friends' with such a powerful girl. _

_Our history went further than just her birth it went more towards my childhood._

_In the time that she had that brat of an fox following her around.. A red fox that is._

I had followed that fox for a long time.. I greatly disliked him.. How could he act so childish if his father was slaughtered in front of his eyes.. He was an orphan just like me.. How come he _deserved _to be happy?

I only had one thing in mind.. kill kill kill..

He didn't have the right to be happy, he didn't have the right to be innocent, weak, he didn't deserve to be loved by those who weren't his kin.

My own kin hated me.. Ice maiden pairing with a male was a crime itself let alone a fire demon.. My kin already hated me for being alive.. something that _wasn't _my fault but my parents.. Why did I always have to pay for what they did?

I never wanted to be born.. I never wanted to live or have kin that loved me..

Why could that little orphan fox get love from those who weren't his kin or even foxes while I was left alone, hated by all.

He was weak, a crybaby.. It just seemed fit that he would be stuck with filthy crybaby pack of misfits..

I hate them.. The will pay.. I kill them starting with that fox.. That will teach them.. never. Trust. Others. Except. Yourself.

But that damn fox was always around others.. always around that ningen.

The more I watched their pack of misfits the worse I felt. I felt disgusted.. with them and with myself.

For that reason I approached the fox kid earlier than expected..

Shippou pov.

I grinned at myself. When Kagome was around he couldn't hit me.. I was untouchable.. because whenever he did he would get hurt much worse than me.

"This just shows that Okaa-sama loves me much more than you-hou" I said in a sing-a-song voice jumping on his shoulder.

Inuyasha glared at me "You damn brat!"

He tries to make a throw at me but I jumped already expecting it.

"Screw Kagome I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You first have to get me!" I laughed as I run out of the camp.

I heard Inuyasha follow me until a sharp "SIT" was heard.

I laughed but kept running.. I didn't want Inuyasha catching up with me.

When I finally stopped running I looked at my surroundings only coming to the conclusion that I didn't recognize it at all.

I whimpered I had a bad feeling about what was happening.

"So so, look who came out of hiding.." A voice sounded behind me.

As I turned around I was shaking.. A rat demon .. who was way too large for a normal rat demon stood in front of me. A crooked smile on his face

"G-get away from me.. or I h-hurt you!" I tried to put up a brave front I could see at the way the rat demon smirked he could see through it.

"You know little fox.. I'm hungry.. In more ways than one" he said.

"I'll scream and all my friends come running to this place" I replied less shaken than before.. Kagome told me that how scared you might be it was important that not to show the enemy otherwise he could use my fear against me.

"You could do that little scared fox, If you wish your beloved okaa-sama will suffer from it. Just like the others of your pack..She will die in front of your eyes"

I looked at the demon hatefully. Clenching my hands into fists.

"Then I just kill you myself" I growled.

As I made my move to attack with one swift move I crashed against a branch.

This big stinking rat was strong too strong!

But this time I wouldn't give up I would.

Suddenly the rat was slashed open in front of my own eyes.

My eyes widened as I saw a demon.. one I couldn't give a name, in front of me.

He had fire red eyes and black hair with some white streaks..

He seemed as big as I myself was maybe he was the same age..

Hiei pov.

I had slashed the filthy being in half.

That thing didn't deserve to be called a demon, going as far as to manipulate that boy in front of me. Weak. Stupid.. Never try to manipulate those who are weaker than you that makes you an coward.

Those I disliked more than weak and others with kin were cowards.

The fox was braver than I had expected.

As I killed the demon without a thought I knew what I had done.. I had shown myself.

"Thank you" the fox kid exclaimed.

"You can't thank me I can't let him kill you because _I'm going to do that myself."_

The fox kid looked at me confused but before I could even make a move the human woman who was always around the fox appeared.

"Shippou what happened here ?" She asked with wide eyes looking worried around her.

This was bad.. I knew of what this onna was capable off.. This was the end .. I would die.

The fox looked at me and then at the demon. Then his eyes met mine and a flicker of recognition appeared.

"A demon attacked me and then.. then this one rescued me okaasama! He seems hurt, He can we keep him?"

My eyes flew open.

Wait What?

**This is my first chapter of a second fic. Right now I totally love YYh/Inu crossovers. **

**Hopefully you liked it. If you do please review.. That is one of the ways I know if people like it ^^**

**On my profile there is a link to my journal page.. that doesn't go about fiction so much more about life.. Do you also have a journal account add me and we become friends **

**Xixi**

**Yuki no Ai **


End file.
